2008 production history
Movie Release ;February 23: Chris Carter, Frank Spotnitz, Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny speak at the 2008 Wondercon convention in New York City, New York and a teaser trailer of the ''The X-Files'' feature film sequel is also shown there, the movie having been filming since December 2007. The only text in the trailer is the date "July 25, 2008", which appears at the end of the exhibited footage. ;March 11: filming of The X-Files movie sequel is concluded, the film having been shot in Vancouver and Pemberton, both in British Columbia, Canada. ;March 27: the horror film website Bloody Disgusting reports a bootleg video of the official trailer as having been uploaded by a user on YouTube ;May 12: after midnight, the first public trailer of the upcoming movie is released, following a period of downtime on the film's official website ;April 16: the film sequel's official title is announced as The X-Files: I Want to Believe, in culmination of a long campaign of misinformation regarding the film's production, including the use of the working title Done One ;May: at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox in Century City, California, composer Mark Snow, working with the Hollywood Studio Symphony, records the score for the upcoming, second movie in The X-Files franchise ;July 22: in the United States of America, the newly recorded music is publicly released as a soundtrack ;July 23: the world premiere of The X-Files: I Want to Believe takes place at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, the same venue where The X-Files Movie also had its world premiere ;July 24: the first day, for many countries, when The X-Files: I Want to Believe goes on general release ;July 25: among the many places where the new X-Files film is released on this date includes the United States of America. ;July 28: the soundtrack of the The X-Files: I Want to Believe becomes publicly available in the UK ;July 29: [[The X-Files: I Want to Believe (novelization)|the novelization of The X-Files: I Want to Believe]] is first published, having been written during the film's production ;July 30: the theatrical version of the movie is not only released in Belgium and France but also has its UK premiere at London's Empire Theatre in Leicester Square ;August 1: the movie goes on general release in several more European countries, including Ireland and the UK ;November 7: the film finally goes on general release in Japan, the last country to receive the movie ;November 24: various editions of The X-Files: I Want to Believe are released on Region 2 Blu-ray and DVD ;December 2: The X-Files: I Want to Believe is released on Region 1 Blu-ray Disc and DVD, as are, exclusive to Region 1, a BD edition of The X-Files Movie and a double pack containing a Blu-ray copy of each of the two films Release of Other Products ;July 8: The X-Files Revelations is released on Region 1 DVD in anticipation of the forthcoming movie ;July 14: a collection of episodes from The X-Files, similar to The X-Files Revelations but entitled The X-Files Essentials, is released on Region 2 DVD ;July 23: the first of WildStorm Comics series of The X-Files comics is published ;July 25: in the UK, Checker Books reprints their first and second volumes of The X-Files comics, originally published by Topps Comics ;July 27: all six of the original, official novels in The X-Files range - namely, Goblins and Whirlwind by Charles L. Grant; Ground Zero, Ruins and Antibodies by Kevin J. Anderson as well as Skin by Ben Mezrich - are reprinted in the United Kingdom, slightly redesigned in anticipation of the UK release of The X-Files: I Want to Believe ;October 15: The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies is released in the United Kingdom ;November 11: the same book is first published in the United States ;November 19: the second issue in WildStorm Comics' series of The X-Files comics is published ;December 17: the third installment in WildStorm Comics' range of The X-Files comics, the third and final issue in the series to have been written by Frank Spotnitz, is published Category:Production history